


Playing Games

by BatzMaru65 (tmweis2771)



Series: A Peep into SuperBat's Life [13]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Day 3 Prompt - Arguing, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mention of UNO game, Superbat Week, Superbat Week 2020, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmweis2771/pseuds/BatzMaru65
Summary: It was their night off and Clark was looking forward to spending time with Bruce. Unfortunately, Bruce had something else in mind - his recent fixation on gaming getting in the way. So Clark decided to do something about it, resulting in a totally different game being played - one that required a chain and some sensitive technology.Written for the Superbat Week 2020, Day 3 Prompt - Arguing.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: A Peep into SuperBat's Life [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1388353
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Playing Games

“You should have thrown that wild card!”

Bruce flung his phone onto the sofa and glared at Clark.

“But the poor guy...”

“I don’t care! If you had used that bloody card, we would have won. NOT lose 3648 coins!”

“It’s not as if you can’t afford it! You still have 56 thousand plus coins but that guy… have some sympathy, okay.”

“Sympathy!” Bruce snorted, “That has no place in a fight to win.”

“It’s not a fight! It’s just a game.”

“Even then, one must never let up on your opponents. Deal them the death blow whenever you can!”

Upon hearing Bruce’s reply, Clark gnashed his teeth and threw his hands in the air.

Really! He loved Bruce dearly and understood that his boyfriend had his idiosyncrasies. But this competitive streak of his was so...urrgghhh! 

And now their rare night off had been ruined - their mood soured by a damn UNO game when they were supposed to be snuggling and cuddling. They even had the whole manor to themselves – the kids having discreetly exited the place and even Alfred had gone off and won’t be back till the next day.

Clark had been so looking forward, lighting candles and setting out glasses when Bruce had strode into the drawing room, a gleam in his eyes.

“We’re the world’s finest, aren’t we?”

Bruce had thrown out that cryptic remark as he settled onto the chaise by the fireplace.

Clark had eyed Bruce with some trepidation before shrugging his shoulders in response.

“Excellent! Come here then and hand me your phone.”

With a forlorn sigh, Clark crossed out ~~snuggle and cuddle~~ from his mind and did as was told. All he could hope for now was that whatever Bruce wanted, wouldn’t take up too much time. And that he could still enjoy some romance with his boyfriend tonight.

Unfortunately, Clark should have know better (having gone through such situations several times). When it came to Bruce + gaming, it was never enough.

Ten matches – Bruce had promised (and which Clark had little faith in) as they begun their 2 versus 2 UNO matches.

True enough, 10 grew into 15, then even more, There seemed to be no end as the minutes stretched into hours – not with the ~~excuses~~ reasons Bruce kept coming up.

_We’re on a winning streak so why end._

_But we just lost and I’m so not happy. You won’t want me to be unhappy, right?_

_Come on...at least until we recoup our loss._

_Just one more and I promise (Bruce with his fingers crossed) I’ll truly stop._

And so they had gone on until their epic loss. And now Bruce was fuming (refusing to look at his boyfriend) and Clark was being held responsible for it.

That was so not fair!

It was not as if he lost on purpose. He would love to win too but that poor fella – whacked by so many wilds and draw 2s – his cards looked like the bellows of an accordion. Clark simply couldn’t bear to throw rocks at the drowning man.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, mind mulling over how things had gone so awry, Clark was struck by a thought. An idea came bubbling up, naughty and not at all nice.

_Deal the death blow huh..._

And Clark was on the move, grabbing Bruce before he could blink an eye.

A startled gasp was all Bruce could get out while his surroundings blurred into streaks and blobs. As sudden as it started, all motion stopped, leaving Bruce staring at craggy walls which were definitely not those from the study. He was in the new training room just off the main Batcave. Built for stealth practice, there were various obstacles simulating the different terrains Batman and his Robins might encounter. The room also came equipped with sound-sensitive tech, able to capture the quietest of noises.

Clark was definitely up to no good and Bruce was not going to wait around to find out.

Grasping the black chain that had him bounded at the wrists and suspended from a beam, Bruce swore loudly when he realised a problematic difficulty.

There was no way of breaking it, no possibility of pick-locking the chain that was made from kryptonian tech. Thin, lightweight and indestructible, the chain was a by-product of Bruce’s research on Kal’s spaceship. And now his boyfriend was going to use it against him.

“Clark Joseph KENT!” Free me at once!”

Bruce roared, still struggling to escape despite knowing the futility of it.

And Clark sauntered over, grinning like a Cheshire cat. He slipped an arm round his boyfriend’s waist and Bruce immediately kneed him in the groin. That failed miserably and his leg was caught instead, Clark holding it against his hip, their bodies flushed together.

“Let’s play a game, shall we?”

“I’m in no mood for your bloody games!”

And Bruce tried to bite Clark when his boyfriend leaned in for a kiss.

Changing tack, Clark nuzzled a sensitive spot below Bruce’s ear, his hand sliding down to knead Bruce’s ass cheek.

A shudder ran through Bruce and his groin twitched. Bruce cursed again, irked at how easily his body was getting all riled up. Already, his mind was anticipating the feel of Clark’s growing bulge and the pleasure that awaited.

“I’ve had it all set up,” Clark smirked, relishing Bruce’s responses, “And it’s called ‘How Loud Can You Be’.”

“Quit your rubbish and fre...” And Bruce choked back a gasp.

His last-ditch effort to stay angry and resist his boyfriend, totally derailed. How in the world could he stay focus with Clark rubbing a leg against his bulge, his fingers probing Bruce’s cleft.

“This game’s real easy to play,” Clark continued, smug as a bug.

“All you have to do is hit the right decibels, set the alarms ringing and you win.”

Bruce listened but his brains wasn’t processing anything, not with the sparks and fizz buzzing all through him - hot and sweet and downright arousing. His fingers clenched, wanting so much to grab Clark’s nape and run them through his hair. But he couldn’t, not with how Clark had incapacitated him. With a frustrated growl, Bruce lunged forward, latching onto Clark’s mouth, tongue demanding to be let in.

And Clark chuckled, voice low and satisfied. Letting go of Bruce’s leg which promptly curl itself round his waist, he tore Bruce’s shirt apart. His hands roamed and his fingers groped, using all means possible to help Bruce win the game he had designed.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration came from my recent fixation on playing UNO on my phone. If you want a better understanding of the game mentioned in the fic, the game's called UNO! by Mattel163Limited. Trust me, people do get that angry when they lose in this game, me included.
> 
> This is my second time doing this event. Was hoping to do all but only managed to do those on odd days. You can find the Day 1 fic on my Tumblr - Superbat Addicted. And Day 5 - a fanart - will be posted there as well. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and take care everyone.


End file.
